Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and the like comprise a plurality of scanning lines and signal lines. The scanning lines and signal lines are electrically connected to a driver for controlling display operation, and the like. In some cases, the driver is provided on the display panel. In such a display device, when, for example, high voltage is applied as a noise which comes from the outside, the operation of the driver is sometimes adversely influenced.